1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a resilient clip and a thermal module using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that heat is generated during operations of a variety of electronic components, such as integrated circuit chips. To ensure normal and safe operations, cooling devices such as thermal modules are often employed to dissipate the generated heat away from these electronic components.
The thermal module includes a centrifugal blower, a heat sink arranged at an air outlet of the centrifugal blower, a heat pipe connecting the heat sink with an electronic component so as to transfer heat therebetween. In order to satisfy a good thermal contact between the heat pipe and the electronic component, a clip is often used to mount an evaporation section of the heat pipe onto the electronic component. US pat publication No. 20040001316 shows such a clip. However, the clip has a complicated structure, which increases cost of the clip and further disadvantages a mass production for the clip. Therefore, a clip, which has simple structure and lower cost is needed.